


En uno de esos días

by michan_kitamura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco está cansado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En uno de esos días

    Es en uno de esos días en que Draco no quiere saber más, ni de la guerra, ni de Voldemort, ni de Potter. De esos días en que daría todo lo que tiene —que en esos momentos no es mucho—, por no ser la persona que es, y por poder ser igual al resto, camuflarse sin que nadie pose sus ojos en él.

    A medida que va pasando el tiempo y se da cuenta de que cumplir su misión es imposible, no puede evitar esconderse de vez en cuando en aquel baño de chicas que nadie usa y llorar, porque es sólo un muchacho de dieciséis años que tiene demasiado peso sobre sus hombros y nadie en este mundo que lo cobije y que lo haga sentir menos solo.

    A veces llora silenciosamente, frustrado e impotente por no saber qué más hacer, pero otras veces, como precisamente pasa ese día, cuando piensa en su madre y sus abrazos cuando era pequeño y se asustaba si se perdía en los alrededores de la mansión, o en su padre y sus largas conversaciones sobre como llegaría a ser Ministro de Magia. Ese día su llanto es más fuerte, con espasmos que hacen temblar su cuerpo que está cada vez más delgado. Porque su familia es la que ésta en peligro, y él aún no consigue cumplir su misión para así poder salvarlos.

    Por eso, porque es uno de esos días en donde Draco está quebrado y deshecho cuando ve a Potter en la puerta del baño, entonces se descontrola, porque esta vez no hay palabras verdaderamente hirientes que lleguen a su cabeza, porque puede ver en sus ojos compasión y sabe que Lucius se decepcionaría tanto si viera esa mirada, porque si Potter no hubiese derrotado al señor oscuro, éste no estaría obsesionado con él y su familia no estaría rota.

    Lo peor es saber que no puede hacerle verdadero daño aunque lo intentase, porque aunque su tía Bellatrix le enseñó bien, algunas maldiciones no resultan si uno no desea en verdad causar todo ese dolor, y él no puede contra lo que siente por Potter, que no sabe bien qué es, pero que le impide odiarlo, aunque a veces se muera de ganas de hacerlo.

    Es entonces cuando siente el dolor, se está rompiendo, todo lo que ha estado sufriendo durante ese tiempo se convierte en algo físico y real. Ni siquiera es capaz de registrar las palabras que provocaron la sensación, sólo esas cuchilladas hechas de magia negra y luego nada.


End file.
